Admit It
by Emerald
Summary: Will Ethan's feelings for Theresa finally come out when she is no longer available?


Chapter 1  
  
Ethan's feelings for Theresa have surfaced but he still refuses to acknowledge them. Theresa has confessed her love but Ethan brushed it off. Will he find another chance after Theresa's ex, Noah Bennett comes back to town?  
  
On the wharf.  
  
The song 'Kiss Me' played on the radio.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I can't dance with you."  
  
Theresa- "I didn't think that you would."  
  
Ethan- "Why?"  
  
Theresa- "It's obvious, Ethan. You don't want to dance with me because you are afraid that you will finally admit to yourself that you love me."  
  
Ethan let those words register.  
  
Ethan- "So you're saying that if I refuse to dance with you that I love you. And if I except, I don't?"  
  
Theresa- "Right."  
  
Ethan gave it some thought. A feeling of guilt surrounded him.  
  
Ethan- "Okay, Theresa. I'll dance with you. You said that if I refused to dance with you, that would prove that I love you. So, I'm dancing with you. That proves just the opposite, right? I don't have romantic feelings for you."  
  
A big smile formed on Theresa's lips.  
  
Theresa- "No, you're dancing with me because you find me irresistible."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you're incorrigible."  
  
The song finished as did their dance.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, how long are you going to deny it? I can see it in you eyes."  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you love me. When are you going to finally admit it?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa-"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, can you honestly look into my eyes and tell me that you don't feel something? Can you look into my eyes and honestly tell me that you don't love me?"  
  
Ethan took a moment to think about what she had just said.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa… I told you before, I love Gwen."  
  
Theresa- "And I told you before, I don't believe you."  
  
Ethan- "I'm telling you the truth." It took Ethan a moment to collect his thoughts. He tried to think of a way in which to tell Theresa. "I don't love you."  
  
Theresa's mouth went dry. She was at a loss for words. No sound came from her mouth. As much as she wanted to say something, she couldn't. Ethan had explained to Theresa that he loved Gwen before and that he loved her only as a friend, but it was different tonight. Ethan actually said that he didn't love her. And what was worse, his tone seemed so serious, as if he was telling the truth for more than one reason.  
  
Unconsciously, Theresa took a few steps back, away from Ethan. She did nothing but look at him in disbelief. He reached out to touch her; make her understand.  
  
Ethan noted the pain that seared in her eyes. Theresa's eyes became glazed with tears. Still, she walked backwards, away from him.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa… I'm-"  
  
Theresa didn't allow Ethan to finish his sentence. She was far enough away from him that he wouldn't be able to stop her. She turned on a heel and ran away.   
  
Theresa didn't know where she was going, she didn't know why she was leaving. All she knew was that she had to get away from Ethan Crane. The man who had her heart and broke it.  
  
When Theresa ran from the wharf, Ethan knew somewhere in the depths of his soul that he had done something that would change his life forever. He had let his best friend slip through his fingers. He didn't know why he had done it. He didn't know what to do. But there was one thing that he was certain of. Things would never be the same with Theresa… ever again.  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Minutes after Theresa ran from the wharf, she found her way home. All the way, salty tears found their way down her face. When Theresa walked up to her home, she was almost afraid of going inside. She did anyway. After closing the door, she stood right in front of it; her back pressed against the door. Tears spilled from her eyes, uncontrollably. Pilar was the first to hear her sobs.  
  
Pilar- "Mija, what happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
Theresa recognized the voice and looked up at her mother.  
  
Theresa brought her hand to her eyes and tried to wipe away the tears.  
  
Theresa- "Hi, Mama. Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
Pilar- "Theresa, I've known you your entire life. What happened?"  
  
Theresa- "You were right, Mama. Ethan was just a dream that I have awakened from. A fairy tale without a happy ending. A fantasy that will never come true."  
  
When Theresa realized the bitter sound of those words coming from her own mouth, she cried even more.  
  
Pilar- "Ethan? I-"  
  
Theresa- "Mama, I think I just need to be alone right now. I need some time to think. Maybe tomorrow." Theresa leaned into her mother's questioning face and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mama. I'm going up to bed now."  
  
Pilar watched her daughter make her way up the stairs in tears; feelings of guilt and defeat flooded over her body.  
  
Pilar- "Goodnight, Mija."  
  
Pilar could make out the sounds of Theresa's sniffs and breaths as she walked away.  
  
Pilar- "I guess the good news will have to wait until tomorrow." She whispered to herself.  
  
The next morning at the breakfast table.  
  
Pilar was sitting in the kitchen reading the morning paper. She had been up since 4:30 in the morning. It followed the statement, as you get older, the less you sleep.   
  
Coffee was brewing; the house smelled of exotic beans imported from Brazil. Breakfast was ready. Buttermilk pancakes were hot, bacon was crispy, and the orange juice was fresh and awaited thirsty mouths.   
  
Theresa walked into the room. She wore a blue bathrobe and white slippers. Her hair looked as it did every morning- unkempt, messy, and strange. She walked over to her mother and greeted her with a kiss.  
  
Theresa- "Morning, Mama."  
  
Pilar- "Oh, good morning, Mija."  
  
Theresa took her seat at the table.  
  
Theresa- "Ooh, smells delicious. Can you pass the pancakes please?"  
  
Pilar handed the plate over to her daughter.  
  
Theresa took two pancakes from the plate, plopped them onto her plate and drenched them in strawberry syrup. Theresa's eyes grew as she realized that she was about to devour these delicious items in front of her.  
  
'I should tell her.' Pilar thought to herself. 'She would want to know.' Trying to reassure herself.  
  
Pilar watched Theresa shove a forkful of strawberry covered pancakes into her mouth.  
  
Pilar- "Mija…"  
  
Theresa paid no attention and focused on again on her pancakes.  
  
Pilar- "Mija, I think there's something you should know."  
  
Theresa- "Wo iz it?" Theresa tried to get out.  
  
Pilar- "Theresa, you might want to listen to what I'm about to tell you."  
  
Finally detecting the seriousness in her mother's voice, Theresa put her fork down and looked up at her mother with her full attention.  
  
Pilar hesitated.  
  
Theresa stared with wide eyes.  
  
Pilar- "Yesterday… an old friend came back to town."  
  
Theresa- "What friend?"  
  
Pilar looked down and smoothed out her skirt, as if trying to avoid answering.  
  
Pilar- "Noah Bennett…"  
  
Theresa's mouth dropped.  
  
Theresa- "Noah? I-"  
  
Pilar- "He dropped by here yesterday, asking for you. He wants to see you, Theresa."  
  
Pilar offered a shaky smile.  
  
Theresa- "Why?"  
  
Pilar- "Why do you think?"  
  
Theresa- "I wouldn't even know what to say to him. It's been so long."  
  
Pilar- "Just be yourself. He's always liked that if I remember correctly."  
  
Theresa- "Mama, I can't do this. Noah and I, we were like water and oil. We just didn't mix. I mean, Mama, he was always rushing into things. On our first date, he told me he loved me. How many people say that on their first date?"  
  
Pilar- "Just give him a chance. He really likes you, Theresa. And besides, I really do think that he loves you. It might be a little strange, but still, give him a chance, huh?"  
  
Theresa- "Mama, how many times have I asked you stay out of my personal life? Please, don't just push some guy at me."  
  
Pilar- "I'm not pushing. I just think that he is the perfect distraction."  
  
Theresa- "Distraction? What do you mean?"  
  
Pilar- "Well, I saw how upset you were last night. I can only imagine it was over Ethan. I just thought that a new man in you life will help."  
  
Theresa- "No, I'm done with that. I don't want my heart broken again."  
  
Pilar- "Theresa, what happened yesterday?"  
  
Theresa- "Nothing, I just finally realized that my fantasy about Ethan has come to an end."  
  
Pilar looked at her confused.  
  
Tears threatened as Theresa recalled the events of last night.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan told me that he doesn't love me."  
  
She offered an outline of a smile and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Pilar- "Oh, Mija. I'm sorry."  
  
Theresa- "Don't be. It's my fault. I was a fool to believe that a Crane could love me. I should have listened to you and Whitney. So, I guess my heartache is my fault."  
  
Pilar didn't know of any words to ease her daughter's pain.  
  
Theresa- "So, you'll probably be driving to the Crane Mansion alone today."  
  
Pilar- "Did Ethan fire you?"  
  
Theresa-"No, I quit. I have to call Mrs. Crane and tell her. I can't face Ethan after what happened."  
  
Pilar- "I understand." She got up, went to Theresa, and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to freshen up before I head in for work."  
  
Theresa- "Okay."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Theresa got up from the table and went to see who it was.  
  
She pulled open the door and stared in awe.  
  
Theresa- "Noah?"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Noah leaned in and kissed Theresa's cheek, without her permission.  
  
He stepped back and admired her. He let out a sigh.  
  
Noah- "I've missed you, Resa." God, how she hated that nickname.  
  
Theresa didn't know what to say.  
  
Pilar- "Noah, how good of you to come." She said from the back of the room.   
  
Theresa turned and glared at her mother.  
  
Noah- "Good morning, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Pilar walked over to the front door and stood behind Theresa, who was blocking the doorway.  
  
Pilar- "Oh, Noah, please come in."  
  
Noah- "Well, thank you."  
  
He slid right past Theresa and walked by Pilar and sat on their couch.  
  
Pilar- "Well, I have to go to work now. I guess I'll see you later, Noah."  
  
Noah- "You bet."  
  
Theresa- "Bye, Mama. Have a good day."  
  
Pilar- "You too. Be good, huh?  
  
Theresa smiled and leaned in and gave her mother a hug.  
  
Pilar- "And be nice."  
  
Pilar went to work and left Noah and Theresa sitting on the couch in an awkward silence.  
  
Noah- "So, how've you been?"  
  
Theresa seemed to be in a daze.  
  
Theresa- "Hmmm, oh I'm fine I guess. How are you? How's college?"  
  
Noah- "Well, that's one of the reasons that I came back so soon."  
  
Theresa- "You didn't drop out of school." A statement.  
  
Noah- "Well, sort of. But it's not what you think. My buddy, Michael, up at Harmony U, got me into it. See, he was a runner at the Harmony Stock Exchange. His boss had a seat on the floor. Mike had been working there since he was in high school. You know, for the experience and stuff. So after a couple of years, Mike and his boss got really close. They were like father and son. No joke. But, one day, Mike's boss had a heart attack."  
  
Theresa cut into the story.  
  
Theresa- "Oh my God."  
  
Noah- "Yeah, well unfortunately, he didn't make it. But get this, in his will, he left Mike his seat on the floor."  
  
Theresa- "So, what does that mean?"  
  
Noah- "Just as impatient as when I left you."  
  
Theresa looked confused at his comment.  
  
Noah- "Don't worry, I love that about you. Anyway, Mike got this seat on the floor. Now, Mike was all heartbroken and didn't want it. I kept telling him to take it. But he wouldn't listen to me. So I sent in a letter to his ex-boss' lawyer. I told him that I was Mike and that I wanted the seat. After Mike found out, he was furious. He wanted to get rid of it. So he went to sell it. And let me tell you, was he surprised. He got 4.5 million dollars for that thing!"  
  
Theresa's eyes widened.  
  
Noah- "So, naturally, since I got the seat for him, he thought it only fair to give me half of the money. "  
  
Theresa- "Wait a minute. You got 2 million dollars for writing a letter?"  
  
Noah nodded with a smile.  
  
Theresa- "Noah, that means that-"  
  
Noah- "That means I'm a millionaire without having to finish college."  
  
Theresa was so overwhelmed with excitement, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Theresa- "Oh my God. Congratulations!"  
  
Noah- "Thank you. But now do you understand why I came back? I have everything that I could possibly want right now. But I don't have you, Resa. I came back for you."  
  
Theresa- "Me? Noah, I…"  
  
Noah brought his hand to Theresa's face.  
  
Noah- "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you. I love you, Resa."  
  
Theresa felt bad to have those words being said to her when she couldn't say them back.  
  
Noah slowly brought his mouth to Theresa's, again without her permission.  
  
Theresa sat in shock and did nothing to give into the kiss or to try and get away from it. She sat motionless.  
  
Noah pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Noah- "Theresa, I've missed you so much. I want nothing more to start what we once had."  
  
Theresa still sat in shock.  
  
Noah- "We can take it slow, if you want. Will you have dinner with me on Friday night?"  
  
Theresa didn't move.  
  
Noah- "Resa? Are you alright?"  
  
Theresa- "Noah, I…I…"  
  
Noah- "Theresa, just give us a chance. I know that we can be happy together. What do you say?"  
  
Theresa knew what it was like to have her heart broken. She didn't wish that kind of pain on anyone. Especially this man right in front of her. Before Noah had admitted that he loved her, they were once very good friends. What could it hurt?  
  
Theresa- "Friday? Pick me up at seven."  
  
Noah's face lit up and he smiled. He got up and hugged Theresa.  
  
Noah- "I'll see you on Friday then?"  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
Noah left.  
  
Theresa felt as if she were trapped between a large boulder and people with rocks in their hands. She had no where to run, she was scared, and she didn't want to be here.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
At the Crane Mansion.  
  
Pilar made her way up to the front door.  
  
Phyllis opened the door.  
  
Pilar- "Oh, good morning, Phyllis."  
  
Phyllis- "Good morning."  
  
Pilar- "Where is Mrs. Crane? I need to speak with her."  
  
Phyllis- "She is in the parlor with Ms. Hotchkiss."  
  
Pilar- "Rebecca?"  
  
Phyllis- "No, Gwen."  
  
Pilar- "Good. I hate Rebecca. She isn't married to Julian and she treats me as if she can command me because she lives here."  
  
Phyllis- "You're not the only one."  
  
Pilar walked to the parlor.  
  
Ivy noticed Pilar walking in.  
  
Ivy- "Pilar, good morning. Where is that wonderful daughter of yours? Gwen and I were just going over some last minute wedding details."  
  
Pilar- "Theresa? I don't think she is going to be working here anymore."  
  
Ivy- "Bad to hear. Why?"  
  
Pilar- "Well, she has some personal issues to sort out. Her ex-boyfriend just came back to town."  
  
Gwen's ears perked up at this.  
  
Gwen- "Ex-boyfriend? Theresa never mentioned anything about an ex-boyfriend."  
  
Pilar- "Yes, Noah Bennett. They broke up when he went off to college a few years back."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, I see. Well, are they rekindling their old relationship?"  
  
Pilar- "Yes, actually they were just talking to each other when I left the house."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, well, good for Theresa."  
  
Ethan walked into the room.  
  
Ethan- "What's good for Theresa?"  
  
Gwen walked over to him and put her arms around him.  
  
Ethan- "Morning, Pilar."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Gwen- "Well, we were just saying how good for Theresa it was that her old boyfriend is back in town."  
Ethan- "Old boyfriend?"  
  
Pilar- "You might now him. Noah Bennett."  
  
Ethan- "Sam Bennett's son?"  
  
Pilar- "That's the one."  
  
Ivy- "She quit."  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Pilar- "Yeah, she told me to say goodbye for her."  
  
Ethan- "I don't understand. Why?"  
  
Pilar looked at Ethan and cleared her throat.  
  
Ivy- "Didn't you just see her yesterday, Ethan?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, I did."  
  
Ivy- "Did you do anything wrong?"  
  
Pilar again looked at Ethan.  
  
Ethan- "I…I don't think so."  
  
Ivy- "Oh, well, I still want her at the wedding. I mean, she planned it. Just think, one month and you will be Mrs. Ethan Crane." She spoke to Gwen.  
  
Gwen smiled.  
  
Ethan- "Maybe I should call her. Just too see how's she's doing."  
  
Pilar- "No," Pilar answered quickly. "She's probably out with Noah."  
  
Ethan could see the real reason behind Pilar's answer.  
  
Ethan's cell phone rang.  
  
He excused himself and left the room. Gwen followed him.  
  
  
  
After Ethan was finished with the call, he and Gwen went upstairs.  
  
Gwen- "You know, I'm glad that Theresa has a boyfriend."  
  
Ethan- "Why's that?"  
  
Gwen- "Well, it just lets me breathe a little easier."  
  
Ethan- "Why?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, c'mon, Ethan. Don't tell me that you don't know." Ethan looked at her confused. "Ethan, she has a crush on you. I've been afraid that she was going to swoop in and steal you away from me. But then again, how ridiculous does that sound? I mean, you with the housekeeper's daughter?"  
  
Ethan didn't understand it, but he was angered at Gwen's words.  
  
The week came and went, and it was finally Friday.  
  
Noah picked Theresa up at exactly seven.  
  
Theresa opened to door.  
  
Noah leaned in and kissed Theresa's lips.  
  
Theresa- "Hi, Noah."  
  
Noah- "Hi, ready to go?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, sure."  
  
  
  
In the car.  
  
Noah- "We're going to the Lobster Shack. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Theresa- "No, that's fine. I love it there."  
  
Noah- "I know."  
  
Theresa was still a little uptight about going out on a date with Noah.  
  
At the Lobster Shack as Noah and Theresa waited for their food.  
  
Theresa- "So, Noah, how was college?"  
  
Noah- "It was fine, I guess. But I missed you."  
  
Theresa smiled.  
  
Noah- "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, until recently I worked for Ivy Crane as her personal assistant."  
  
Noah- "Oh, I'm sorry-"  
  
Theresa- "No, don't be. I quit."  
  
Noah- "Why?"  
  
Theresa- "I had some issues working there. I wasn't that comfortable."  
  
Noah didn't press the matter any further.  
  
Noah- "Hey, you know what I just thought of?"  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Noah- "Do you remember that time when we were kids? We went over to Tabitha's house and we threw rocks at her windows to scare her. And one day she came out and caught us. We started running off like crazy."  
  
Theresa started laughing.  
  
Theresa- "Oh my God. I completely forgot that we used to do that. Do you remember when we would go trick-or-treating together? We would go to the cemetery to see who could see the most ghosts! Just to clarify, I never saw a single one."  
  
Noah- "Then how did you always win at that game."  
  
Theresa- "I don't know, I lied maybe."  
  
Noah- "I always thought you did."  
  
Theresa- "Then why did you let me win?"  
  
Noah- "I wanted you to."  
  
He smiled at Theresa.  
  
Theresa eventually loosened up and they spent the rest of their evening reminiscing and laughing about their childhood.  
  
Maitre d'- "Good evening, welcome to the Lobster Shack, Mr. Crane. Table for two?"  
  
Ethan- "Yes, please."  
  
Maitre d'- "Right this way please."  
  
Ethan and Gwen followed the maitre d'. Just as they got to their table, Gwen spotted Theresa.  
  
Gwen- "Honey, look, it's Theresa."  
  
Ethan looked up.  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Gwen pointed to Theresa's table. She was sitting across from Noah. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves. Theresa was laughing and Noah was saying something that kept her that way.  
  
Ethan's eyes found her. A rush of jealousy raged in his blood.  
  
Gwen- "Is that her boyfriend? He's a cutie. She seems to be happy with him."  
  
Ethan sat in silence.  
  
Ethan- "Maybe I should go talk to her. Mother wanted to know why she quit so suddenly."  
  
Ethan was about to get up.  
  
Gwen- "No! I'm sure she wouldn't want you intruding on her date. Just call her later."  
  
Ethan still looked at Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Yeah… you're right."  
  
Gwen got back to her menu and Ethan continued looking at Theresa. She got up and left the table.  
  
Ethan- "Honey, would you excuse me? I have to talk to the cook for a second."  
  
Gwen- "Sure."  
  
Ethan walked over to the bathrooms and saw Theresa walking ahead of him.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa!" He called out.  
  
Theresa turned.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan? What are you doing here?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm eating here with Gwen."  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
Ethan- "So… what are you doing here?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm here with an old friend."  
  
Ethan- "An old friend? Your mother told me that he was your boyfriend. Is that true?"  
  
Theresa- "I don't know yet."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, why didn't you come to the mansion this morning?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I'm pretty sure that my mother told you why. And I'm pretty sure that you knew the reason anyway. Look, I have to get back to Noah."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, wait."  
  
She stopped.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I don't want you to think that I don't love you. I-"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I have to go. Have fun with Gwen tonight."  
  
She left him standing alone.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After Theresa and Noah had finished eating, he took her to the park. They walked, holding hands, both comfortable with their surroundings.  
  
Noah- "Resa?"  
  
Theresa lifted her head from his shoulder.  
  
Theresa- "Hmmm?"  
  
Noah- "I know this might sound kind of sudden, but…"  
  
Theresa looked up at him.  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Noah pulled away from her and sat her down on an iron bench. He stepped back and knelt in front of her. He stuck his hand inside of his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Theresa's eyes widened.  
  
Noah- "Resa, I want to ask you something."  
  
Theresa stared at the little box.  
  
Noah- "Resa, I've loved you since we were little kids. I can still remember the first time we kissed at Lauren Winston's birthday party, during truth or dare. When I think about that kiss, I feel the same way about you that I did then. I love you, Resa. I always have. And I know that we have been apart for awhile, but I don't feel any differently about you. If it's possible I love you even more. I guess what I'm trying to say is… will you marry me?"  
  
He looked at Theresa with questioning eyes.  
  
A million thoughts went through her head. Marriage, a wedding, a wedding dress, her in it, saying I do, having a family. And then… Ethan came into focus. She loved him. She loved him more than she ever thought it possible to love someone. Could she betray her heart and marry someone that she didn't love? But then, it clicked. Ethan didn't love her. He flat out told her so. Her future wasn't with him. It couldn't possibly be. But here, right in front of her, was a man who really loved her. And now he was proposing. What to do? She could say yes and betray her heart, or she could say no and spend the rest of her life alone.  
  
Theresa- "Okay."  
  
Noah- "Really?"  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
Noah slipped the ring on her finger, jumped up and grabbed her into a huge hug. He spun her around and laughed.  
  
Noah- "Oh, Theresa. You have no idea how happy you've made me."   
  
He kissed her again.  
'Maybe I'll learn to love him.' Theresa thought.  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Theresa- "Well, thank you for tonight, Noah. I had a really good time."  
  
Noah- "No, thank you, Theresa. I still can't believe it, we're getting married."  
  
Theresa smiled and looked down at the ring on her finger. It felt out of place, it looked out of place.  
  
Noah- "Hey, speaking of which, shouldn't we tell your mom or your brothers or something?"  
  
Theresa- "Maybe tomorrow. Mama's probably already asleep."  
  
Noah- "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Theresa- "Well, goodnight."  
  
Noah leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
  
Noah- "Goodnight, Resa. Sweet dreams."  
  
Noah watched Theresa walk into her house and wave at him before she closed the door.  
  
  
  
Theresa felt a sudden jolt of relief that she wasn't with Noah right now. She needed time to think, to reflect. But, what was she thinking? She was engaged to him! Wow, was this huge! This really need some time to be digested.  
  
Theresa made her way to her bedroom and closed to door. She undressed and put a night T-Shirt and some pajama pants on. She sat in the chair in front of her mirror and began brushing her raven-black hair.  
  
The window made a weird noise and opened. Noah hopped inside and walked to Theresa.  
  
Theresa- "Noah, what are you doing here?"  
  
Noah- "I had to see you again. I would have used the door but I don't think that you mom would have liked me visiting this late."  
  
Theresa- "But-"  
  
Noah didn't wait for Theresa's answer. He leaned in and kissed her. Theresa moaned into his mouth. She walked backwards, he put his hands on her waist. Noah walked with her. They made their way to the bed and Theresa realized what his reason for coming back was. Theresa's imagination took over. She imagined that she was kissing Ethan. Her imagination ran to her body. She let her hands roam and felt 'Ethan's' body. Noah broke away and looked down at her. Theresa opened her eyes.  
  
Noah- "I want to make love to you, Resa."  
  
Theresa realized that Noah was in 'Ethan's place. He kissed her again. She fought him off.  
  
Theresa- "Wait, wait, wait, wait."  
  
Noah- "What's the matter?"  
  
She got up and walked away from the bed.  
  
Theresa- "I can't do this. I'm sorry."  
  
Noah- "But-"  
  
Theresa- "No, I think that you should leave."  
  
She saw an enormous confusion and disappointment in his eyes.  
  
Theresa- "I just want to wait until…"  
  
Noah- "Until our wedding night."  
  
Theresa- "Exactly."  
  
Noah- "I understand. I guess you're right. Okay, I'll leave."  
  
He started to climb out the window.  
  
Noah- "I love you."  
  
Theresa smiled and closed the window as soon as he was gone.  
  
Theresa- "What am I doing?"  
  
For the next week or so, Noah and Theresa seemed inseparable. Theresa enjoyed her time with him. He took her ice skating and out to eat at expensive restaurants. Whether Theresa knew it or not, she was definitely falling for her best friend.  
  
One morning after a walk in the park, Noah took Theresa to the Book Café for some coffee.  
  
At the Book Café.  
  
Ethan hated the coffee that the cooks made. His mother had them add all of this stuff to it and it just didn't taste like coffee. He rarely drank it because of that. But this morning he had to meet Chad at the Book Café. Unknowingly that Theresa would be there too.  
  
Beth- "What can I get you two?"  
  
Noah- "Okay, what do you want, Resa?"  
  
Theresa- "I don't know. What do you want?"  
  
Noah- "I don't know."  
  
Theresa- "We're a little undecided."  
  
Beth- "That's okay. Just give me a holler when you know."  
  
Theresa- "Will do."  
  
Beth- "Oh, by the way. Congratulations, Theresa. I heard about your engagement."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, thank you."  
  
Noah wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
  
Beth- "I'm sure you'll be very happy together. So, when's the big day?"  
  
Noah- "Three weeks. We've set it for January 16th. That's when my grandparents got married sixty years ago."  
  
Beth- "Well, I'll be there. Theresa, how are you getting everything done in time?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, I have a few contacts from when I was doing the Crane wedding. I have all of the plans too. Besides, they were all of my originals."  
  
Beth- "Well, that's good. Oh, excuse me, I have another customer."  
  
Noah- "Will you do me a favor? Here," He handed Theresa a twenty. "Get me a plain mocha and get yourself whatever you want. I have to use the restroom really quick."  
  
Theresa- "Okay."  
  
Ethan walked in. As he walked up to the counter he saw Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa turned at her name.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan? It's been awhile."  
  
Ethan- "I know. How've you been?"  
  
Theresa- "Pretty good. Yourself?"  
  
Ethan- "Good. I'm meeting Chad here. So, how is it going with Noah?"  
  
Theresa- "Pretty good."  
  
Ethan- "That's good."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, Noah should be back any minute. I guess I'll see you-"  
  
Noah walked up behind Theresa.  
  
Noah- "I'm back, Resa." He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
  
Theresa- "Hi, Honey. I was just talking to an old friend here."  
  
They all stood in an awkward silence.  
  
Ethan was brought out of his daze.  
  
Ethan- "Um… Ethan, Ethan Crane. Nice to meet you."  
  
He held his hand out, Noah took it.  
  
Noah- "Noah Bennett. Theresa's fiancé."  
  
Ethan- "Fiancé?"  
  
Theresa held up her hand and let Ethan's gaze fall upon it.  
  
Ethan- "She failed to mention that."  
  
Noah- "It's still pretty new. But she talks about you all of the time."  
  
Ethan- "Really?"  
  
Theresa looked down at the floor.  
  
Noah- "Oh, yeah, all the time. Ethan did this, or used to do that. I guess you took good care of her when I was gone. Thanks."  
  
Ethan tried to catch Theresa's eyes.  
  
Ethan- "Sure."  
  
Beth- "Sorry to interrupt. Theresa, I just got you both mochas, is that okay?"  
  
Noah- "Yeah, that's perfect. Thanks, Beth."  
  
He grabbed the coffees.  
  
Noah- "Well it was nice meeting you, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "You too."  
  
Noah left and went to put the hot coffees down on a table.  
  
Ethan- "I guess I'll see you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah."  
  
Ethan- "Congratulations. And good luck with, what was his name? Is it Noah?"  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
Theresa- "Thanks."  
  
Ethan leaned in and gently kissed Theresa's cheek. He hugged her and she hugged him back. Not wanting to let go. Ethan got lost in her scent and Theresa seemed to be glued to him. Ethan wouldn't admit it verbally, but Theresa knew that he loved her just as much as she loved him.  
  
They pulled back and went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
At the Crane Mansion.  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, where did you go off to?"  
  
Ethan- "I went to the Book Café. And guess who I saw there. Just guess."  
  
Sheridan- "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald for $500, Alex."  
  
Ethan gave Sheridan a strange look.  
  
Ethan- "How'd you know?"  
  
Sheridan- "Well, let's think about this. Maybe because you always want to talk about her when you're like this."  
  
Ethan- "Like what?"  
  
Sheridan- "When you have this cute jealous expression on your face."  
  
Ethan- "Whatever."  
  
Sheridan- "Okay, I'm sorry. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Ethan walked into the front room.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa's engaged."  
  
Sheridan- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah."  
  
Gwen walked up to the front room and waited to hear what they were talking about.  
  
Sheridan- "Well, she's your best friend. Shouldn't you be happy for her?"  
  
Ethan- "I am, I just… I don't know."  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, what's really bugging you?"  
  
Ethan looked at Sheridan confused.  
  
Sheridan- "It's not Theresa's engagement, is it?"  
  
Gwen's eyes widen as did her mouth.  
  
Gwen- "Sorry, Sheridan. What did you say? Did you say that Theresa is engaged?"  
  
Sheridan- "Yeah, apparently."  
  
Gwen- "Well, that's great, isn't it? I mean, I know how much Theresa loves weddings. I can't wait to see what she is going to do for hers."  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan? Are you alright?"  
  
Ethan- "Hmmm, yeah, I'm fine. Excuse me."  
  
Ethan left the room and ran upstairs. Gwen followed him.  
  
Ethan slammed to door behind him, but Gwen caught it before it closed.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't understand her. How can she marry that guy? He isn't good for her. She just…I…"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, I know that you have feelings for her, but she's moved on, as should you."  
  
Ethan- "I don't, I just… I want to protect her. She's my best friend. That's all."  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, do you think I'm stupid? I saw the way you looked at her. I know that she loves you and I know that you care for her. But I'm telling you, let it go. She's engaged to someone else. You are engaged to me. Let her be happy with the man that she loves."  
  
Ethan- "She doesn't love him!"  
  
Gwen- "How do you know?"  
  
Ethan- "I just… He doesn't deserve her!"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, let it go."  
  
Ethan- "But she…"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, she must love him if she's engaged to him. If she's your best friend, then just be happy for her. She would want you to be."  
  
Ethan- "How am I supposed to be happy for her when I know that she is making a mistake. I know that she doesn't love him."  
  
Gwen- "And how do you know that?"  
  
Ethan- "Because, I saw the way that she looked at him. I saw the expression on her face when he kissed her. It was as if she was bored with everything. Like his presence almost bothered her."  
  
Gwen- "You may be right. But I think that Theresa is old enough to know what she wants to do with her life. If she wants to marry someone, let her. If I know Theresa, she is all about true love and happiness. God knows that I heard her say the word fate too many times. Ethan, trust her. Trust that she know what she is doing."  
  
Ethan's mind was racing with rage.  
  
Gwen- "I tell you what. Let's go somewhere. Somewhere to get your mind off of Theresa. Let's just get away for at least the weekend. We could go on a little vacation. Give yourself a chance to calm down."  
  
Ethan- "Where would we go?"  
  
Gwen- "We could go to Bermuda. We could stay in the Crane suite. And we could go and lounge on the beach, dance under the stars, get pampered. How's that sound?"  
  
Ethan smiled.  
  
Ethan- "Sounds good."  
  
Gwen- "Good, I'll call the airport and have them fuel up the jet."  
  
She goes to the opposite side of the room and picks up the phone. Gwen dials the number.  
  
Gwen- "Yes, hi. This is Gwen Hotchkiss. I need the Crane jet fueled and ready. Bermuda. I don't care if he's on break. Tell the pilot that he better be at the airport in an hour or else. It's his job. Thank you. Bye."  
  
Gwen hung up the phone.  
  
Gwen- "Okay, Honey. It's all set. I'll let you get packed and then I'll have the driver take us to the airport."  
  
Ethan smiled.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Gwen answered.  
  
Gwen- "Hello? This is she. What! I don't believe this. Well, when will it be ready? You've got to be kidding me! This is ridiculous. What the hell are you people getting paid for? Oh, and don't think that Mr. Crane won't here about this."  
  
Gwen slammed down the phone.  
  
Ethan- "What's the matter?"  
  
Gwen- "The jet is 'unable to make flight.'"  
  
Ethan- "I don't understand."  
  
Gwen- "Apparently, the jet's motor or something is being repaired. We won't be able to go to Bermuda."  
  
Ethan- "Why not? There are plenty of planes that can take us."  
  
Gwen- "You don't expect me to fly commercial, do you?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, come on, Gwen. We'll fly first class. It won't be that bad."  
  
Gwen- "That bad! Ethan, the people don't know the meaning of service, the planes are filthy, and it's so crowded."  
  
Ethan- "Honestly, Gwen. It's not that bad."  
  
Gwen let out and exasperated sigh.  
  
Ethan- "I'll call."  
  
Ethan called the airlines and set up a flight for the following day. Gwen hated the idea of flying commercial, but Ethan thought that she was right. He needed a couple days Theresa-thinking-free.  
  
Gwen exits the room leaving Ethan alone.  
  
At the Book Café.  
  
Theresa and Noah sat in silence drinking their coffee. Noah had a strange nagging inside of him. Theresa tried her hardest to focus on something other than Ethan.  
  
Noah- "Theresa, can I ask you something?"  
  
Theresa- "What's on your mind?"  
  
Noah- "I don't want you to think me the jealous type, but-"  
  
Theresa- "But what?"  
  
Noah took a minute to collect his thoughts. Theresa sat in suspense. He had never sounded this serious before.  
  
Noah- "What's your relationship with Ethan Crane?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan?"  
  
Noah- "I saw you two earlier."  
  
Theresa didn't understand.  
  
Theresa- "Saw us where?"  
  
Noah- "Up at the counter."  
  
Theresa still didn't understand where he was going with this.  
  
Noah- "He kissed you-"  
  
Theresa- "On the cheek."  
  
Noah- "-and he hugged you very tightly. You didn't seem to concerned with pulling away."  
  
Theresa thought of the right words to respond with.  
  
Theresa- "Well, Ethan an I became really close while you were away-"  
Noah- "How close?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, I know everything about him. Ethan and I… we… we became best friends."  
  
Noah- "But that's it?"  
  
Theresa- "I care for him very much, Noah. I always will."  
  
Noah- "But you're just friends, right?"  
  
Theresa- "Noah, what exactly are you asking me?"  
  
Noah- "I'm asking… are you in love with him?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Noah- "I saw the look in his eyes when he hugged you."  
  
Theresa- "Noah, yes, I love Ethan. But we're friends. That's it."  
  
Noah wasn't sure if he believed her.  
  
Noah nodded his head in assurance.  
  
He reached across the table, grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
Noah- "I'm sorry."  
  
Theresa- "It's okay."  
  
Noah- "I just let my imagination get the better of me."  
  
Theresa turned her head and stared out the window. 'I love you, Ethan, with all of my heart.'  
  
She felt lost.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Noah took Theresa home.  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Noah- "Theresa, I was thinking, I mean, since we only have three weeks before the wedding, maybe we should start planning."  
  
Theresa- "Well, it shouldn't be that hard. I have all the contacts and I know exactly what I want."  
  
Noah- "Actually, I was thinking more about after the wedding."  
  
Theresa gave Noah a curious look. Then it clicked.  
  
Theresa- "Our honeymoon?"  
  
Noah nodded.  
  
Theresa- "Well, actually, I haven't given it that much thought."  
  
Noah- "Where would you like to go?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, I don't know. There are lot of beautiful places in the world."  
  
Noah- "Well, if you had to pick at this very moment, where would you go?"  
  
Theresa thought.  
  
Noah- "Hawaii, The Bahamas, Tahiti, Puerto Rico, Cancun, Paris, Italy, Spain, Haiti, The Virgin Islands? Did you want to go on a cruise? What?"  
  
Theresa- "Bermuda."  
  
Noah- "Bermuda?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I really like it there."  
  
Noah- "When did you go to Bermuda?"  
  
Theresa- "I went to plan Ethan and Gwen's honeymoon."  
  
Noah- "Oh, okay. That sounds nice. I've never been there."  
  
Theresa- "Okay."  
  
Noah- "Why don't we go tomorrow?"  
  
Theresa- "To Bermuda?"  
  
Noah- "Yeah, why not? We can go for the weekend."  
  
Theresa- "And do what?" Thinking of the night in her bedroom.  
  
Noah- "We can go scuba diving, we can sit out on the beach and get a suntan. I don't know. Whatever, I guess. I just want to go away with you."  
  
Theresa- "But, aren't we supposed to save it for the honeymoon?"  
  
Noah- "Well, while we're down there, we can make arrangements for our honeymoon."  
  
Theresa- "How would we get there?"  
  
Noah- "I can rent one of the jets from the airport."  
  
Theresa- "Our own private jet?"  
  
Noah- "Why not?"  
  
Theresa- "That gets a little expensive."  
  
Noah- "Hey, I have the money. Why not spend it on the woman that I love?"  
  
Theresa- "Well…"  
  
Noah- "C'mon, what'd you say?"  
  
Theresa- "Okay."  
  
Noah- "Okay, then. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, bright and early. Pack for the weekend."  
  
Theresa- "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Noah- "Goodnight, Resa."  
  
Theresa- "Night."  
  
Noah kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Theresa smiled and slipped behind her door.  
  
The next day at the Crane Mansion.  
  
Gwen- "I can't believe this. Ethan, you should have your father fire all of the people down at that airport. It is their job to make sure that the planes are in working order, everyday, not just when I want to go somewhere. I tell you, the work ethics of some people these days."  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, come on. Flying commercial isn't terrible. Just relax. I told Phyllis to bring our bags down, so we can go wait in the car."  
  
Gwen- "Well, as long as we get there on time, I don't care."  
  
  
  
When Ethan and Gwen arrived at the airport, Gwen was less than thrilled to find out that their flight was delayed for an hour.  
  
Gwen- "I don't believe this. Not only do I have to fly commercial, I have to sit in this godforsaken airport for an hour. Ethan, maybe this was a bad idea."  
  
Ethan- "No, we'll have fun in Bermuda."  
  
  
  
At the Harmony Private Airport.  
  
Noah rented a private jet for the weekend that would take him and Theresa down to Bermuda. They were so happy to be getting away from Harmony for a change. Their luggage was loaded in and the pilot had just explained that they were ready for take off and they should be landing in Bermuda in about six hours. The entire flight was awesome. Noah and Theresa played cards, Theresa beat him at poker four times in a row.  
  
Theresa- "You know, Mr. Bennett, I am starting to think that you are letting me win."  
  
Noah- "Really, is that bad?"  
  
Theresa- "No, not at all. You're going about it the right way."  
  
Noah- "I though you might say that."  
  
  
  
Within a couple of hours, Noah and Theresa stepped off of the plane and onto the Bermuda soil.  
  
Theresa- "Isn't beautiful here?"  
  
Noah- "Yeah, it is. I'm glad we came."  
  
Theresa- "Me too."  
  
Noah- "Well, c'mon, let's go check in so we could do something."  
  
Theresa- "Okay."  
  
Noah and Theresa called a taxi and took it to the Bermuda Resort.  
  
  
  
At the front desk at the hotel.  
  
Hotel Manager- "Can I help you, Sir?"  
  
Noah- "Yes. I would like to reserve a room for me and my fiancée here."  
  
Hotel Manager- "Very good, Sir."  
  
The hotel manager checked in his computer and looked at Noah apologetically.  
  
Hotel- "Oh, Sir, I am sorry to tell you, we don't have any more rooms available. It seems that last one was taken this morning. I'm sorry. There is a little motel not too far from here, if you wish, I could have a taxi called for you."  
  
Noah- "Um, no, thank you. Are you sure there's no more room?"  
  
Hotel Manager- "Oh, quite positive."  
  
Noah- "Thank you, anyway."  
  
Theresa was bummed. But then, a thought hit her.  
  
Theresa- "Excuse me."  
  
Hotel Manager- "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
Theresa- "Can I have the key to room 517, please?"  
  
Hotel Manager- "Surely." He handed her the key. "He you are, ma'am."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you."  
  
Theresa walked away from the desk and to the elevators. Noah followed behind.  
  
Noah- "Wait, Resa. What was all that about?"  
  
Theresa held the key up.  
  
Theresa- "This is the key to the Crane Suite. The Cranes always have a room reserved in case they have to come down here unexpectedly. It was the room that I used when I came with Ethan the last time."  
  
Noah- "But we can't just use their suite without their permission."  
  
Theresa- "And why not? They won't know. It's only for the weekend. Besides, if they did find out, they wouldn't mind. I'm a friend of the Crane family."  
  
Noah- "I don't know…"  
  
Theresa- "Would you rather stay at that the motel down the road or at this fabulous five-star hotel?"  
  
Noah- "Give me the key."  
  
They took the elevator and made their way into the room.  
  
When Noah and Theresa got into the room, they were stunned at how big it was. It was beautiful.  
  
Noah- "Wow, the Cranes really do know how to live."  
  
Theresa- "I know they do."  
  
Theresa and Noah started to unpack when Noah turned on the stereo on the mini bar. The song was a jazzy salsa mix. Theresa's kind of music. Noah turned to her.  
  
Noah- "May I have this dance?"  
  
Theresa- "Of course you can."  
  
Noah and Theresa tangoed a little bit. Both swaying to the beat of the music.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ethan and Gwen had just arrived at the Bermuda Resort.  
  
Hotel Manager- "Oh, welcome back, Mr. Crane. How nice to see you again. I expect you shall need the key to your room, correct?"  
  
Ethan- "Yes, please. Will you send someone down to get our luggage?"  
  
Hotel Manager- "Of course, Mr. Crane." He handed him the room key for 517.  
  
Ethan- "Thank you."  
  
Hotel Manager- "My pleasure. If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Ethan- "Thank you."  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, let's please go upstairs. I am exhausted."  
  
Ethan smiled at the hotel manager and walked away from the front counter.  
  
Hotel Manager- "Enjoy you're stay!"  
  
  
  
Ethan and Gwen got on the elevator. All the while, Ethan tried to drown out Gwen's complaining with his own thoughts. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor.  
  
Gwen- "Oh, thank God! All I want to do is take a nice hot shower and get into bed until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Ethan- "Patience, my dear, patience."  
  
Elevators opened and Gwen practically flew to the door.  
  
Gwen- "Hurry, the key."  
  
Ethan- "Okay, step aside."  
  
Ethan opened the door and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gwen- "Well, well, well."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa and Noah stop dancing and look at the door.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan! Gwen!"  
  
They all stood in silence.  
  
Theresa- "Oh, God! This is so embarrassing. I can explain. I'm sorry. We came down to plan our honeymoon. We tried to check in at the front desk, but there were no more rooms available. I remembered this room and I thought… Sorry, we'll get our stuff and go to the motel right down the road."  
  
Ethan- "No, don't be silly."  
  
Gwen turned to glare at Ethan.  
  
Ethan- "I mean, I can see that you are all settled in and it's late. It would be pointless to go to another hotel."  
  
Gwen- "So you're suggesting that we go stay at that horrible motel that we saw on our way here? Sorry, I don't do motels."  
  
Ethan- "No, I was just thinking…"  
  
He looked at Theresa for confirmation of his next statement.  
  
Ethan- "Why don't we share the room tonight?"  
  
Noah- "That sounds like a good idea. You girls can share the bed, I'll take the floor, and Ethan can have the couch. If, you two don't mind."  
  
It seemed that Ethan and Noah were in agreement.  
  
Theresa- "Well, if you don't mind, Gwen?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, no. That's fine. It's way better than any truck stop motel."  
  
Theresa smiled in relief.  
  
No one moved or said a word.  
  
Gwen was struck with an idea.  
  
Gwen- "Hey guys, why don't you two go get us girls something to eat? I don't know about you, Theresa, but I'm famished."  
  
Theresa- "Me too. You wouldn't mind, Noah, would you?"  
  
Noah- "No, sure. Ethan, let's get out of here so these girls can talk."  
  
Both Gwen and Theresa stared at him.  
  
Noah- "What? I've been alive long enough to know when women want to be alone. C'mon, Ethan. Let's give these two some girl time."  
  
Ethan- "Okay. Bye, you two. Be good."  
  
Gwen- "Bye."  
  
Ethan and Noah both walk out, leaving Gwen and Theresa alone.  
  
Theresa- "So, Gwen. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Gwen- "You and Noah."  
  
Theresa- "Me and Noah?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, come on. I never did this when was younger. So, how does it feel to be engaged?"  
  
Theresa- "I don't know, the same I guess."  
  
Gwen- "But you love him, right?"  
  
Theresa- "I guess so."  
  
Gwen- "Wait, you're engaged to Noah and you don't even know if you love him or not?"  
  
Theresa- "I do, I'm just still really confused about it all."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, with time, it'll set in. Just give it time."  
  
Theresa smiled.  
  
Theresa- "What about you and Ethan? How are you two?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, we're great. Couldn't be better."  
  
Theresa- "That's good."  
  
Both said nothing.  
  
Gwen- "Well, I guess that's all I wanted to ask you. I'm going to take a shower and hit the sack."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I guess I will too."  
  
Gwen left the room and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Theresa opened the door to find Ethan and Noah standing right outside, with no food.  
  
Theresa- "Were you two listening?"  
  
Noah- "No, I knew your little girl talk would be over soon."  
  
Noah and Ethan let themselves into the room.  
  
After Gwen took a shower, she found Ethan, Noah, and Theresa talking casually.  
  
Gwen- "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I guess I'm calling it a night."  
  
Noah- "Me too."  
  
Gwen and Noah seemed to get along.   
  
They all went to sleep.  
  
Several hours later.  
  
Ethan tossed and turned. No matter what he tried, he couldn't sleep. He decided the only thing to do was to get up and hopefully get tired again.  
  
Ethan rose from the couch and decided to go out to the balcony. That's when he saw her.  
  
Ethan stopped. His breath caught.  
  
Ethan- "Oh my God." A whisper.  
  
Theresa was standing on the balcony, her hands on the rail in front of her. She looked like an angel; wearing a flowing white gown. It was a spaghetti strap, made of silk. Her raven black hair spilling to her middle back.  
  
Ethan walked towards her and stood at her side.  
  
She turned.  
  
Ethan- "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan? What are you-"  
  
Ethan- "Couldn't sleep."  
  
Theresa- "Neither could I."  
  
Ethan- "What are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
Theresa- "Just thinking."  
  
Ethan- "About Noah?"  
  
Theresa- "Am I that transparent?"  
  
Ethan- "You got engaged. Of course you'd be thinking about him. It's a big step."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah."  
  
Ethan- "And don't worry, he seems like a good guy. And I've always known you to be serious about love."  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan…"  
  
Ethan- "Shhh…"  
  
Ethan moved closer to Theresa. She could feel his breath. They moved closer still. Their heads both tilting to the side. Everything around them seemed so insignificant compared to what was about to happen. Suddenly…  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
Ethan and Theresa stopped. They took a step back, away from each other.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan? Is that you? I thought I heard voices."  
  
Gwen walked outside to join them.  
  
Gwen- "Oh, Theresa, what are you doing up? It's three o'clock in the morning."  
  
Theresa- "Sorry, I couldn't sleep."  
  
Ethan- "Neither could I. I just came out for some air."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I'm not going to be able to sleep now. Ethan, you can take the bed with Gwen. I'll probably go down to the beach."  
  
Gwen- "That's a good idea. If Noah wakes up, I'll let him know where you went."  
  
Ethan- "No, I'm fine. You should get some rest."  
  
Theresa- "No, I'm not tired at all. I swear. Go 'head. I'm going to get dressed and for a walk."  
  
Gwen- "Come on, Ethan."  
  
She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the bedroom."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa- "Go."  
  
'Oh, God. What am I doing?' She thought.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next evening.  
  
Noah- "Hey, Gwen. What you and Ethan doing tonight?"  
  
Gwen- "I don't know yet. Why?"  
  
Noah- "Well, Theresa and I were going to go down for dinner. Would you two like to join us?"  
  
Ethan walked out from the bathroom.  
  
Gwen- "Honey, do you want to have dinner with Noah and Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "When?"  
  
Noah- "Tonight."  
  
Gwen- "I wouldn't mind."  
  
Ethan- "That's fine."  
  
Noah- "Okay, we have a table reserved. It's almost time to go down, so we'll you down there."  
  
Gwen- "Okay."  
  
Noah- "Have you seen Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "She said that she was going to the beach."  
  
Just then, Theresa walked into the room.  
  
Theresa- "Hi."  
  
Noah- "Hi, ready for dinner?"  
  
Theresa- "Sure."  
  
Noah- "Gwen and Ethan are going to be joining us. Is that alright?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, that's fine."  
  
Noah- "Good, see you guys later."  
  
Theresa and Noah walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later at the hotel restaurant.  
  
They all sat at a round table. Ethan and Noah had already ordered.  
  
Gwen- "I'll have the veal parmesan. Um, no pepper please."  
  
Waiter- "And for you ma'am?"  
  
Theresa- "I'll have the chicken Caesar salad, no cheese."  
  
Waiter- "Will that be all?"  
  
Noah- "Yes, thank you. Oh, can we have a bottle of white wine, please?"  
  
Waiter- "Right away."  
  
They all sat in silence, sipping water, looking around. Just then, their silence was broken by music.  
  
The song 'Kiss Me' was being played by the band. Ethan immediately looked at Theresa.  
  
Ethan stood and held his hand out to Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, may I have this dance?" He looked at Noah. "That's if you don't mind?"  
  
Gwen glared at Ethan.  
  
Ethan- " This song is special to us. Many memories with it."  
  
Noah- "Sure, I guess."  
  
Theresa stood from her chair and took Ethan's hand. They both walked out onto the dance floor.  
  
The lyrics hit them both with such a force. The lyrics described so much of what was going on in both of their heads.  
  
Gwen and Noah looked on in disgust as they saw the people that they loved holding each other.  
  
Noah- "Gwen, can I ask you something?"  
  
Gwen- "Sure."  
  
Noah- "What is it between Ethan and Theresa?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, Noah, don't worry about them. Theresa loves you. She told me she did." She lied.  
  
Noah- "She did?"  
  
Gwen- "Yeah. Ethan and her are really close. I'd say more like brother and sister. Don't worry. I mean, can you believe it? You are going to marry the woman that you love!"  
  
Noah- "I know. I've loved her ever since I could remember."  
  
Both, Noah and Gwen turned to look at Ethan and Theresa. They seemed very comfortable with each other. It made Gwen's upper lip to tilt upward in anger.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I'm just curious, why did you ask me to dance?"  
  
Ethan- "Like I said, this song is special to us."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I guess. But the last time that we danced to this song, I can hardly say that that was a happy memory."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I-"  
  
Theresa- "No, don't. It's fine."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I just want you to know, no matter what happens, I'll always care about you. You've been the best friend that I've ever had. There's no way that I will forget you."  
  
Theresa leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
  
Noah saw this and unconsciously, his fist clenched.  
  
After Theresa kissed Ethan, she rested her head on his shoulder. Ethan placed his hand higher up on her back, pulling her closer. He seemed to get lost in her. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Theresa, too, was letting her mind go. Ethan had pulled her so close. They couldn't possibly be any closer.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted with a loud voice.  
  
"Well, it looks like a certain couple seem to be somewhere else than here tonight, folks. Excuse me, can you clear the floor, please?"  
  
Ethan and Theresa opened their eyes and realized that they were still dancing and there was no more music. Everyone around them looked at them with an adoration.  
  
DJ- "Well, everyone, it seems that the quest for the couple most in love is none other than this couple right here."  
  
He pointed to Ethan and Theresa.  
  
Ethan and Theresa were flooded with a rush of embarrassment. They pulled apart. They went back to their table. Noah and Gwen were barely in the mood to talk about what just happened.  
  
Gwen- "Well, that was interesting."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah."  
  
Noah- "Well, I've lost my appetite. I think I'm going back up. What about you guys?"  
  
Gwen- "I'm going up too."  
  
Theresa- "I'm going to the beach. I'll see you later."  
  
Ethan- "I'll go with you. I haven't had a chance to go out there yet. I mean, we are leaving tomorrow."  
  
Theresa- "Alright, goodnight, Noah."  
  
Noah kissed her cheek and walked Gwen upstairs.  
  
  
  
At the beach.  
  
Ethan- "So, you getting nervous?"  
  
Theresa- "About what?"  
  
Ethan- "Your wedding. It is in a couple days."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I don't think it's sunken in all the way yet."  
  
Ethan- "It will. So, do you have everything ready?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, we're having the reception at the house, I pretty much used everything that I used for your wedding."  
  
Ethan- "Well, that's good."  
  
Theresa stopped walking and stared at Ethan.  
  
Theresa- "What's wrong?"  
  
Ethan- "Nothing."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, don't lie to me."  
  
Ethan- "I'm just having some doubts about Noah."  
  
Theresa- "Noah? Why?"  
  
Ethan- "Do you love him? I mean, do you really love him?"  
  
Theresa- "Do you love Gwen?"  
  
Ethan- "Yes, but…"  
  
Theresa- "But what? Ethan, the last time I checked you didn't love me. Why should it matter to you how I feel about Noah?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you are my best friend. I don't want to see you do something that you will regret."  
  
Theresa- "And what makes you think that I would regret this?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I have known you for a long time. And in that time I have learned a lot about you. I have learned that you believe in the power of love. I know that you are a person who bases their lives upon true love. I know how serious and how special marriage is to you. That's why when I see you look at Noah, I don't know why you are doing what you're doing."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I do love Noah. Maybe not as much as I should, but regardless, I do. Besides, I will learn to love him more when we are husband and wife."  
  
Ethan was hurt by her words somehow.  
  
They both said nothing.  
  
Theresa- "I guess we should be getting back."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah."  
  
They both walked back to the hotel in silence.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
At the Crane Mansion, three days after their return from Bermuda.  
  
Ethan stood in his bedroom, staring in the mirror. There he stood, gazing at himself wearing his tuxedo. The tuxedo. The very tuxedo that he would be saying 'I do' with.  
  
"Knock, knock."   
  
Sheridan walked in.  
  
Ethan- "Oh, hey, Sheridan. What do you think?"  
  
Sheridan- "You look very nice. You do know that the wedding is next weekend, right?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, I just got it forwarded from the tailor. I wanted to see what it looked like."  
  
Sheridan- "Just think," She walked over behind him and smoothed out his back. "in a couple of days, you will be married to Gwen."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah."  
  
No enthusiasm whatsoever.  
  
Sheridan- "Don't you sound excited!"  
  
Ethan said nothing.  
  
Sheridan- "You know, someone once said that the only way to love someone is to love them with all of your heart."  
  
Ethan- "I do love Gwen."  
  
Sheridan- "Yeah, I know you do."  
  
Ethan- "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, I am just trying to help you. You're my nephew, I love you. I don't want to see you do something that you'll regret."  
  
Silence.  
  
Sheridan- "You know, Theresa's doing the exact same thing. She's marrying someone else in hopes to forget the man that she really loves out of her head."  
  
Ethan- "I love Gwen, Sheridan."  
  
Sheridan- "And Theresa means nothing to you?"  
  
Ethan- "She's my friend-"  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, you and I both know that she means a lot more than just a friend to you."  
  
Ethan- "She's engaged, Sheridan! She's getting married in two days! What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Sheridan- "Tell her the truth."  
  
Ethan- "About what?"  
  
Sheridan- "I'll let you decide."  
  
Sheridan left the room, leaving Ethan alone with nothing but his thoughts.  
  
The next two days came and went. It was January 16th. The big day.   
  
  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Theresa was in her room, staring hopelessly out the window.   
  
She had already done her hair and makeup and couldn't find the energy to put her dress on. She turned from the window and stared down at her bed. There it was. A dress that was the beginning to a new life. The entrance to a new phase in her life. A new life… without Ethan.   
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Theresa- "Come in."  
  
Pilar walked in.  
  
Pilar- "Mija, hurry up. It's almost time to go."  
  
Theresa- "I know, I just have to put my dress and veil on."  
  
Pilar- "Here, let me help you."  
  
Pilar walked over to Theresa and helped pin the veil on top of her head.  
  
A tear threatened in Pilar's eye.  
  
Pilar- "You look so beautiful, Mija. You know, your abuelita gave me this veil to wear on my wedding. I am so proud to see you wear it at your own."  
  
Theresa smiled.  
  
Theresa- "Well, I have something old, your earrings which are borrowed, my new necklace, now I need something blue."  
  
Pilar- "What about that?" She pointed to something.  
  
Theresa went over to her dresser to what her mother was pointing to.  
  
She picked it up.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan's ring."  
  
She paused and held it close to her heart.  
  
Theresa- "He gave it to me that night at the cabin to make me feel better."  
  
Pilar- "Are you going to wear it?"  
  
Theresa- "I can't."  
  
Pilar- "Why not?"  
  
Theresa- "Because, I'm marrying Noah. Not Ethan. I don't need to be reminded of him on the day of my wedding."  
  
Pilar- "I think you should wear it. It will help you move on with you life, without him."  
  
Theresa- "You think?"  
  
Pilar- "It's up to you. Now, put your dress on and come down. I want to take some pictures before we go."  
  
Theresa- "Okay."   
  
Pilar walked out of the room.  
  
Theresa slipped the ring onto her finger and finally put her dress on. Taking a deep breath she walked out of her bedroom and headed downstairs. There, her brothers, Luis and Miguel, and her mother were ready to see her.  
  
Luis- "Wow, Theresa, you look beautiful."  
  
Theresa blushed.  
  
Theresa- "Thank you."  
  
After taking a few quick pictures, Pilar pushed her children out the door and into the car.  
  
  
  
At St. Margaret's Church.  
  
Luis- "I still can't believe that my baby sister is getting married. Noah's a good man. You will be very happy with him."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you."  
  
Miguel- "I think it's time to start, let's go."  
  
Luis and Miguel offered Theresa their arms and walked out as the wedding march started.  
  
  
  
When Noah saw Theresa standing at the back of the church, his breath was still. She looked so beautiful. Luis, Miguel, and Theresa all started to walk down the isle and Noah could hardly believe that he and Theresa had finally made it here.  
  
Father Lonigan- "Do you, Noah, take this woman, Theresa to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? And in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Noah- "I do."  
  
Father Lonigan- "Have you the ring?"  
  
Noah's best man handed him the ring. Noah slipped it on Theresa's trembling finger.  
  
Father Lonigan "And do you Theresa, take this man, Noah, to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? And in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
It was then that Pilar saw the pain and torment in Theresa's eyes. She was wrong to push Noah at her.  
  
Whitney stepped up and held up the ring.  
  
Theresa- "I…I…"  
  
Theresa looked down at Ethan's ring on her finger.  
  
Noah smiled, his heart bursting with love. He thinks of nothing but their future together.  
  
Theresa- "I…I…"  
  
'God forgive me.'  
  
Theresa looked up at Noah and smiled.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
That same day at the Crane Mansion.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, I need to talk to you."  
  
Gwen- "Sure, Honey. One sec. I have to make a phone call."  
  
Ethan- "It can wait."  
  
Gwen- "What's the matter? You sound so serious."  
  
Ethan- "I just wanted to tell you that this can't go on anymore."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "Us. It's over."  
  
Gwen stared in shock.  
  
Ethan- "I did some thinking and I realized that I can't marry you."  
  
Gwen- "This is about Theresa, isn't it?"  
  
Ethan said nothing.  
  
Gwen- "Jesus Christ! Ethan, she's married. You can't be with her, even if you wanted to be."  
  
Ethan- "I don't care. Alright? I realized that I can't go into a loveless marriage."  
  
Gwen- "What are you talking about? A loveless marriage? Ethan, I love you."  
  
Ethan- "I'm sorry."  
  
Ethan walked out of the room, out of the house, and into his car. Quickly shifting gears, he headed towards Theresa's house.  
  
  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Ethan knocked on the front door. Pilar opened it.  
  
Pilar- "Ethan…"  
  
Ethan- "I don't know why I came. Theresa's probably on her honeymoon. I just-"  
  
Pilar- "No, Ethan. She's just upstairs. Come in, please."  
  
Pilar reads his face.  
  
Pilar- "Theresa's upstairs, alone, right now."  
  
Ethan left the room and ran upstairs to Theresa's bedroom.  
  
He stood right outside the door, preparing himself to enter.  
  
Theresa was packing her wedding dress into a dress bag.   
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Theresa had her back to it.  
  
Theresa- "Come in."  
  
She heard the door open and close.  
  
Theresa- "Whit, I thought I told you that I'd be down in a minute. But of course, you just need to come and check on me. I just don't know what I'd do-"  
  
She turned.  
  
Ethan- "Hello, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan! What, what are you doing here?"  
  
Ethan- "Look, Theresa, I know it's late and I should have said something before. I mean, you're married now. I just can't expect-"  
  
Theresa- "I didn't get married."  
  
He continued. Not paying attention.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, just let me get this out." He stopped. "Wait, what did you say?"  
  
Theresa- "I didn't get married."  
  
She stood smiling at him.  
  
He stood staring in disbelief.  
  
Ethan- "Wait, you, you didn't get married?"  
  
Theresa shook her head.  
  
Theresa- "No."  
  
Ethan- "But… why?"  
  
She stepped towards him. Theresa's hands reached out and played with the buttons on Ethan's shirt.  
  
Theresa- "You know why."  
  
Ethan said nothing.  
  
Theresa- "Because I realized that I didn't love Noah. Not the way I should anyway. I never have and never could. I realized that my heart does and will always belong to someone else."  
  
Theresa stared at Ethan. He stared back.  
  
Theresa- "So…"  
  
The words finally clicked.  
  
Theresa- "What did you-"  
  
Ethan didn't allow Theresa to finish her sentence. He reached out, grabbed her face, and pulled her to him. His mouth found hers. Theresa quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They both had never before experienced such passion.  
  
When both of them couldn't find air to breathe, they pulled apart.  
  
Ethan- "What about Noah?"  
  
Theresa- "He knows how much I love you. That's why he understood that I couldn't marry him. And Gwen?"  
  
Ethan- "It's over between us. I told her, she wasn't as understanding."  
  
Theresa- "How did you know that I didn't get married?"  
  
Ethan- "I didn't. I just realized that I couldn't marry her anyway."  
  
Theresa- "I love you."  
  
Ethan- "I love you." The very words that Theresa had waited her entire life to hear.  
  
Ethan kissed her again.  
  
Ethan- "Hey, are you still up to going on that honeymoon?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, why do we have to wait so long?"  
  
Ethan- "For what?"  
  
Theresa- "This."  
  
Theresa pushed him down on the bed. She got on top of him and kissed him with every bit of passion that she felt.  
  
Ethan broke away.  
  
Ethan- "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Theresa, I really want to do this. I really do. But I don't think we should. I know that you wanted to wait and I respect that."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, look into my eyes and decide for yourself what I want to do."  
  
Ethan did.  
  
Ethan couldn't stop himself. He kissed her. Their passion melting into heat.  
  
Clothes flew into the air. Naked bodies pressed together and love intertwined.  
  
Ethan and Theresa, relentlessly, made love the entire night. And Ethan, finally understood the meaning of the word.  
  
The End 


End file.
